a Confusing Complicated Love
by Sup3rPanda5
Summary: Noah and Alejandro are going through a confusing time in their relationship. Will their Love be strong enough to survive a complication or will it just break them apart?
1. Sickness

Sickness

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any characters!

A/N: Ahh! I wanted to write this really bad! Now it will contain future Mpreg, cursing and mention of boyxboy! Hope you like it! Takes place around '_anything Yukon do I can do._'

Noah ran to the bathroom and threw up again. It was the third time this morning, which was crazy since he barley had anything left to through up. After brushing his teeth he went back to his seat and closed his eyes. He didn't even notice, but everyone from Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot & Team Victory was staring at him. Noah was really pale & not to mention he ran to the bathroom looking really sick… again!

"Are you Okay, Hun?" LeShawna said, referring to Noah.

"buddy, are you okay?" Owen asked in a concerned voice. Nodding Noah laid his head back against the wall, closing his eyes.

"Noah, at least lie down." Alejandro suggested. Noah kept his eyes closed and said "I'm fine. I just need some sleep." Alejandro knew Noah liked to be independent, and had no problem with it, but he needs to know its okay to let his guard down. Once asleep Alejandro unbuckled Noah's seat belt, and guided the tan boy to rest his head on to his lap. Stroking Noah's hair Alejandro didn't notice the fact everyone went back to whatever they were talking about.

Alejandro was really worried about his lover. Noah had been really sick lately.

Thx's 4 reading & please review!


	2. M00D Swings

AN: I am a horrible person absolutely disgusing to keep people waiting for months with my fiction. I BEG OF YOU DON'T HURT ME! I love all of you who encouraged me to continue keeping my fiction up and to update it. I love you all and I will dedicate this chapter to all of you who gave me their moods about why the f*** is this not finished (; I love y'all.  
Next chappy will be up sooooon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them… I just have them fuck non-stop(; … ^_^ no profit & they all belong to whatever person owns them.

* * *

mO0d $w!NgS O_o

Episode:Broadway, Baby!"

Alejandro walked pass the door of the cargo hold when he heard a crying come from inside the room. Walking closer to the sobbing Alejandro found a tan boy with his knees to his chest and head down. "Noah, what's wrong?" Noah wiped away his tears and said "nothing." He got up and started walking towards the door, but Alejandro grabbed his wrist and walked in front of the shorter teen with a questioning look on his face. "Noah, tell me what's wrong. Why were you crying?" Noah looked away, not wanting to face Alejandro. Tears slid down the side of Noah's face. "Why would you care? … I really don't need anyone's sympathy especially yours!" Noah continued in his usual sarcastic tone "Shouldn't you be with Heather?" Alejandro was really confused by his boyfriend's behavior, but annoyed by his attitude "What is your problem? Look all I did was ask you if you're okay… Heather? Really Noah what is your problem?" Alejandro let go Noah's wrist, at that moment Noah took his chance and turned away walking to the other end of the room. Sitting on the floor and leaning his head against the wooden crate, Noah took in a shaky sigh. "I know you like her. Heh, at least with her you could hold her & kiss her and it would be normal." Alejandro walked closer to Noah and embraced him, knowing he shouldn't have snapped at him. "Noah, I love you. Not Heather. So she may like me, but so do many of the females on the show… I only want you." Noah sobbed as he wrapped his arms around Alejandro's neck. Alejandro rubbed circles on Noah's back and whispered comforting words to the boy.

This was not the first time his lover expressed jealousy with him. Though it was the first time Noah really showed anger & sadness at the time. Sure females swooned over him, or he even flirted with them to just get them voted off… but Noah meant something to him.

Something was going on and Alejandro didn't like it one bit, Noah practically jumps at his throat then cries. Boy was he confused… Noah _never_ cried, let along show weakness in front of anyone. There was a problem and Alejandro was going to go crazy if Noah kept this up.

* * *

Please Review 3 please it will continue to encourage me to write it and post it.


End file.
